User blog:Spirit Inquisitor/You've been waiting for these...
Since Baka Tsuki has shut down, and the SS are already translated, they will be uploaded here as blog posts. They are three, this one being the Date a Judgement results. The Kurumi SS will be uploaded tomorrow, and the Mayuri SS will be uploaded on the 25th. Thank you for waiting. Also, I got the translations from the website kyoukarakuen.blogspot.com.ar so my thanks to the original translator. It's a wonderful blog, you should check it out. Also, I'd like to thank Vizard for the editing. He also edited Yamai Lunchtime, and he's doing a good work. I also thank my cat, Miss M. (this is not her real name), for the emotional support. I've ranted long enough. Enjoy. Disclaimer: Date A Live is owned by Production IMS, Kadokawa, and Koushi Tachibana. This is a non-profit fan base translation, please support the official release. Translated by: Spirit Inquisitor Edited by: Vizard6991 Ranking Announcement Short Shidou: “Announcing the results of “Date A Judgement”, the popularity poll for the celebration of “Date A Live The Movie: Mayuri Judgement” release! Everyone: “Ohhhh!” Shidou: “And, as have been said, today we’ll announce the results of the popularity poll that took place from August 22, 2015 to September 23, 2015. This time there were a lot of participants as well! Tohka: “Umu, thank you everyone!” Yoshino: “Thank you……very much.” Kaguya: “Kaka! Good work. You will have my praise.” Kurumi: “Kihihi…But, halfway there it turned into a Twitter voting system in which every vote was worth 50 votes. It is obvious that the number of votes was huge, right?” Shidou: “Well, that’s true, but……Even so, it is true that there were a lot of votes, right?” Kurumi: “Ufufu… Well then, I’ll play along so that you don’t feel ashamed, Shidou-san.” Shidou: “Y-you are always saying those things again……Well, let’s leave that aside. ----The voting this time was about choosing your favorite character from a total of 13. Other characters that weren’t in these 13 couldn’t be voted for. We are sorry to those who wanted to vote for some other character.” Miku: “Ara~, that’s a shame~. I wanted to vote for Darling as well~.” Kotori: “Well, there’s no helping it. If the opportunity shows itself again, I’ll be counting on you again.” Natsumi: “……Do you believe there will be another chance? Somehow on the site, it was written “The last popularity poll” or something like that.” Shidou: “Ah, about that. When I asked for confirmation, apparently, it looks like this won’t be the last one.” Natsumi: “Eh? Then why did they write that?” Shidou: “Well, I have no idea……So, leaving that aside, the main issue now is to announce the results from this time. The last time Kotori was the announcer, but this time it is me who wasn’t in the poll. It is a pleasure.” Yuzuru: “Agreement. We are counting on you.” Origami: “I’m counting on you for an eternity.” Shidou: “……T-Then, let’s begin. The first is the 13th place.” 13th Place Reine Murasame: 4,836 votes Shidou: “13th place goes to Reine-san!” Reine: “……Nn? Me?” Shidou: “Yes. Even though you are the 13th place, you actually got close to 5000 votes!” Reine: “……Fumu. Which means that if I divided that by 50, it’s actually close to……” Shidou: “You too, Reine-san?!” Reine: “……It was a joke. Everyone, thank you for voting for me. I am truly thankful.” Shidou: “Looks like a lot were charmed by your quiet and kind demeanor and your mysterious aura.” Reine: “……It’s an honor.” Shidou: “And also, I like your sometimes motherly attitude towards the Spirits……Opinions like these.” Reine: “……Fumu.” Shidou: “No, these were the voters’ opinions, not mine, alright? I’m not saying you look that old or anything……” Reine: “……Well, I didn’t say anything.”' 12th place: Ellen M. Mathers: 5,899 votes Shidou: “12th place belongs to----Ellen!” Ellen: “……?! What did you say? What do you mean by that?” Shidou: “Even if you ask me what it means……” Ellen: “12th place……Isn't it the second place counting from bellow? It is impossible for me, the strongest wizard of humanity, to be in a place like this. I demand a new voting.” Shidou: “Ah, by the way, the number of votes is for the 12th place, but if we counted the number of people who voted for you, Reine-san would have passed you.” Ellen: “!?” Shidou: “Well, that doesn’t change the fact that you got a lot of votes. Looks like you won some popularity with that airhead of yours.” Ellen: “Airhead…? Fuh, I see. You mean that my head is devoid of all the mediocrity that thrives in this world, right? In that case, it can’t be helped. People who understand the value of an airhead are only a few, after all.” Shidou: “Ah, yeah. I believe it’s exactly because of that.” 11th place Yuzuru Yamai: 13,174 votes Shidou: “In this place we’ve got Yuzuru!” Yuzuru: “Shame. I see I couldn’t make it into the one digit places. But it makes me happy that you voted for Yuzuru.” Shidou: “Looks like you and Kaguya, who stands on the 10th place, got almost the same number of votes, right?” Yuzuru: Convinced. So Kaguya is on the 10th place, huh. If I’m next to Kaguya, then I have no complaints.” Shidou: “Now that I think about it, on the previous poll you were also next to each other, right?” Yuzuru: “Reminiscence. Now that you mention it, it’s true. As Kaguya gets lonely very quickly when she’s not always next to Yuzuru.” Kaguya: “No, this time and the previous one I was one place above you! If one of us is always next to the other, then it’s you, Yuzuru!” Shidou: “Apparently, in this type of popularity polls, it is very hard for twin characters to get the higher places. Maybe it’s because of the charm you two have when being together is enormous?” Yuzuru: “Agreement. Kaguya and Yuzuru are inseparable, no matter what.” Kaguya: “More importantly, could you please stop revealing my place before it’s my turn just like that?! 10th place Kaguya Yamai: 14,578 votes Shidou: “And now we get to the 10th place, Kaguya.” Kaguya: “Since you said it already it’s hard to know how I should react now.” Shidou: “Sorry, sorry. It was my bad. But honestly, I believe everyone thought that Kaguya would be next once Yuzuru appeared.” Kaguya: “Fun……Well, I can’t say I’m pleased with 10th place, but it can’t be helped if I shared votes with Yuzuru. After all, we are one body and soul.” Shidou: “Actually, if a pair category existed on the popularity poll, maybe the outcome would’ve been different.” Yuzuru: Agreement. Kaguya and Yuzuru will show our real strength when we are together.” Kaguya: “Fuh…That looks interesting as well, doesn’t it?” Yuzuru: “Warning. However, even if a pair category was created, we couldn’t drop our guard. Kaguya and Yuzuru are the best combination, but there are rivals.” Kaguya: “Rivals……Like Yoshino and Natsumi pair or like Tohka and Origami pair?” Yuzuru: “Denial. Even though that’s also true……if a coupling division existed, then there is a chance that the Shidou x Shiori monster will be born”. Kaguya: “Ah……!” Shidou: “No, what do you mean “Ah?”! That is not because of a Doujin, right!?” 9th place Natsumi: 23,660 votes Shidou: “And on 9th place we’ve got------No more and no less than Natsumi!” Natsumi: “…………?! (Surprised)” Shidou: “What’s wrong, Natsumi? You are making a weird face.” Natsumi: “……I-I didn’t do anything! No bribes, electoral fraud or such……!” Shidou: “No one’s saying you did anything, right?……Congratulations. Even though out of all the characters from this time, you are the only one who hasn’t appeared on the anime yet. But you still got a fine position!” Natsumi: “Wh-what are you looking for……?! Ah……A hidden camera? You are filming me right now, aren’t you?! After letting me be glad for a little, you plan to throw me into the deep, don’t you?! Shidou: “As negative as always, right? But well, a lot of people thought «I like that negative side!» "Natsumi: “Wha-wha-what the hell does that mean?! Are you mocking me?! Ah, I get it. It's that, isn’t it? You are trying to get a worn tattered rag like me to get on-stage so that you can laugh at me, right? Do you think you can trick me?! Dammiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt!” Shidou: “He-hey, calm down a little.” 8th place Miku Izayoi: 36,211 votes Shidou: “Continuing with the 8th place, Miku!” Miku: “Kya~! Thank you very much, everyone!” Shidou: “O-ou. Unlike Natsumi, you are quite excited, aren’t you?” Miku: “It’s just amazing, isn’t it~? Among all these beautiful girls, I’m in the best eight. The best eight!” Shidou: “Yeah, you are right. It’s quite amazing.” Miku: “This includes that, right~? That system which allows me to command those below me to do whatever I wish, right~” Natsumi: “… …Hi!” Shidou: “Don’t create systems just like that! Those do not exist here.” Miku: “Mu~, what a shame~. Then, instead, I ask for a reward from Darling. Specifically, I want the right to sleep with both of us together completely naked~” Shidou: “Wait. That’s too weird, right? Rather, if with the 8th place you win the right to sleep together completely naked, then what will the next places ask of me?!” Miku: “Ufufu~, you’ll have to look forward to that, right~?” Origami: “Fumu.” Kurumi: “I just heard something really good.” Shidou: “Stop it!” 7th place Kotori Itsuka: 56,478 votes Shidou: “Going back to normal……We’ve got Kotori in the 7th place!” Kotori: “Ara, I have fallen a lot compared to last time……Well, I guess it can’t be helped. Lately I’ve mostly been dedicating myself to supporting roles.” Shidou: “Even so, looks like you got more than 50,000 votes. Looks like the white and black ribbons each have their fans. But of course, it seems like most people like both of them.” Kotori: “Yeah, I know. To those who voted for me, thank you.” Shidou: “Also, as I thought, looks like a lot of people like little sisters.” Kotori: “…………” Shidou: “Nn? “What’s wrong?” Kotori: “No, that’s something good, it just……” Shidou: “Just?" Kotori: “If we talk about little sisters, the fact that she is one place above me is somehow frustrating……” 6th place Mana Takamiya: 127,723 votes Shidou: “And with that said, the 6th place belongs to……What a surprise, Mana!” Mana: “Oh! Thanks a lot, everyone!” Kotori: “This is what I mean! Actually, I don’t care too much about the place itself, but to have lost to Mana, it frustrates me! And to top it all, with twice the number of my votes!” Shidou: “It’s true, from 6th place above, everyone had over 100 thousand votes. Incredible.” Mana: “Iya~, as I thought, it must be because everyone understood just how good real little sisters are. I haven’t appeared too much lately, so that’s why I never thought I’d win against Kotori-san.” Shidou: “But, well, you did appear in Volume 12. Besides, it looks like a lot of people think that you looked good fighting in the movie.” Mana: “Hou, that makes me very happy! It means it was worth it to go around here and there.” Kotori: “Guh……Nununununu……!” Mana: “Oya, what’s wrong, Kotori-san? You don’t need to worry about it, right? 7th place is commendable enough too, right? I’m sure there are a lot of people who love fake little sisters as well.” Kotori: “Kuuuu……I-I won’t forget this!” Shidou: “Kotori, saying that before you leave is for villains……” 5th place Yoshino: 171,059 votes Shidou: “We finally made it to the best 5! And the 5th place is for-----Yoshino!” Yoshino: “Fuwa……I-is it me?” Yoshinon: “''Wooh! You made it, Yoshino!” Yoshino: “Y-yes……!” Shidou: “You showed the determination of a spirit that’s been appearing ever since the first season. Looks like Yoshino has a loyal fan base. As I thought, they want to be relieved. Every person in this world needs an oasis.” Yoshino: “Shi-shidou-san……? ”Natsumi: “……I agree with what you say, but with how you say it, it makes me sick……” Shidou: “My bad, my bad. Anyway, it is an amazing result. You made it, Yoshino. As a reward I’ll give you a «yoshi-yoshi-yoshinon»“Yoshi-yoshi” is what Japanese say when they caress a child’s head, usually as a compliment, to make them feel better or to change their (bad) mood. In this case it’s a pun with that and the name “Yoshinon”. (caress her head)." Yoshino: “Tha-thank you very much……” Shidou: “Yoshi-yoshi-yoshinon……” Yoshino: “U-um, Shidou-san……?” Shidou: “Yoshi-yoshi-yoshinon……” Yoshinon: “''Uwwah, your eyes are rolling, Shidou-kun~!” 4th place Origami Tobiichi: 212,752 votes Shidou: “……Ah…What happened? For some reason……I feel like my head is falling apart……” Kotori: “Good grief, have you finally recover your sanity?” Shidou: “Kotori……? Why are you holding a dented pan?” Kotori: “That doesn’t matter. Just return to the announcements.” Shidou: “Y-yes……Then continuing, the 4th place is for----Origami! It’s a great step forward from the previous popularity poll! Congratulations!” Origami: “Thank you. I am grateful to you all.” Shidou: “Looks like a lot of people began to see Origami with different eyes since volumes 10 and 11. You didn’t appear a lot during the movie, but when you did, you provoked some smiles.” Origami: “…………” Shidou: “……Eh? Wait for a moment! Why are you taking off your clothes all of a sudden?!” Origami: “The preparations for the SS. In this popularity poll, the SS are supposed to be written for the top places. I asked for a what-if story of my wedding night with Shidou.” Shidou: “What kind of request is that?! Or rather, the ones with the SSs are the 2 top places……!” Origami: “……! That’s not like what we agreed to. The money I promised you was deposited in the bank account.” Shidou: “As I said, who are you talking with through the phone?! With who?!” 3rd place Tohka Yatogami: 357,622 votes Shidou: “Well, from now on, it’s the best 3! The third place goes to----Tohka!” Tohka: “Oh! Thank you!” Shidou: “Even though you fell down one place from the previous time, you actually got more than 350 thousand votes. Halfway, you were fighting for the first place with Kurumi. Looks like you’ve got a firm popularity.” Tohka: “Umu, no words can say how grateful I am. I’ll keep doing my best!” Shidou: “Adding to your usual active role, you got everyone’s attention with your limited form during the movie. Really, it looked great.” Tohka: “Umu! However, that form was everyone’s powers coming together. I was capable of fighting only because everyone was there. I wasn’t the only one who gave her best.” Shidou: “Yeah, you are right. But----“ Origami: “It is as she says.” Shidou: “Wah, Origami?!” Origami: “We must respect Tohka’s will, and split her votes with the other Spirits. Specifically, 90% or more goes to me.” Shidou: “No……Your spiritual power was not in the movie, right?……” 2nd place Kurumi Tokisaki: 531,429 votes Shidou: “Well, from here, we enter a new dimension…… The announcements of the top 2, both got more than 500 thousand votes. The 2nd place goes to---- Kurumi!” Kurumi: “Ara, ara. I missed a bit, didn’t I?” Shidou: “Well, even so, it is an incredible amount of votes. The last part was a tough fight between Kurumi and the 1st place. However, Kurumi always shows an incredible amount of strength. She got 4th place on the first popularity poll, but ever since she’s among the top 2 places.” Kurumi: “Ufufu, My heartfelt thanks to everyone……*Tch* You ran out midway there, right, us?” Shidou: “Hey, you just said something I can’t ignore. Don’t tell me you…” Kurumi: “I don’t understand what you are talking about. I’m simply calling «us» to tell them about those who were kind enough to vote for me. Right, us?" Kurumi 2: “That’s right”. Kurumi 3: “It’s sad that you suspected me.” Shidou: “No, aren't there a lot of them?!” 1st place Mayuri: 561,411 votes Shidou: “And finally, the coveted first place goes to---- The movie’s heroine, Mayuri!” Everyone: ““Ooooooooooooooooooooo!”” Mayuri: “How do I put it?……Well, thanks.” Shidou: “Well, this is truly incredible. It’s almost unthinkable that a new character who debuted in the film overthrew the top 2 Tohka-Kurumi that always compete for first place.” Mayuri: “Nn……Maybe it’s because this is a popularity poll to celebrate the movie.” Shidou: “Yeah. Maybe that had something to do with it. Looks like those who went to see the movie voted saying “We want to see more Mayuri stories!” ” Mayuri: “I see. This makes me feel a bit embarrassed……Um, I’m happy. Again, to those who voted for me, really……thank you.” Kurumi: “Fufu……Well, I’ll let you get all the praise this time.” Tohka: “Oh! That’s awesome, Mayuri!” Origami: “I’m not fully happy, but congratulations.” Yoshino: “Congratulations… …Mayuri-san!” Mana: “It’s amazing~. But Mana won’t give up!” Kotori: “I never thought you would get the first place. That’s surprising.” Kaguya: “Kaka… I couldn’t expect less from the Spirit that was born from our Reiryoku. I am proud as well.” Yuzuru: “Congratulate. That’s amazing.” Ellen: “Fun…Well, had I appeared in the movie, the end result would have been different.” Reine: “……Ellen, are you crying?” Ellen: “……It’s just the dust entered my eye!” Shidou: “And thus we finish the “''Date A Judgement''” results announcement, the popularity poll for the celebration of Date A Live The Movie: Mayuri Judgement release. In which place was the character you supported? Really, thanks a lot for the huge number of votes! And as always, keep supporting Date A Live!" Translation Notes and References Category:Blog posts